


Forget me Not

by mkhhhx



Series: KiHo Bingo S2017 [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, But not quite, Flowers, Gen, KiHo Bingo, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kihyun is the last to see Hoseok before the funeral.





	Forget me Not

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Flowershop Au" Kiho bingo square and I'm quite sorry

He traces the lines on Hoseok’s face with his index finger, the skin still so soft, or as soft as Kihyun imagined it to be anyway. It the kind of dry and cold Kihyun is familiar with, to him, beautiful, perfect, frozen in time. Hoseok’s eyes are closed, by the doctor, or the make up guy, or his family, Kihyun is the last one to see him before the funeral. He walks around the coffin, propped on a table trying to decide where to start. He’s not in a rush, they have the whole night to themselves.

Hoseok is wearing a suit, it’s the second time Kihyun sees him in one, the first many years ago at their school dance, Kihyun sitting on a bench and watching Hoseok, flirting and dancing and drinking. He didn’t glance at Kihyun back then, not even once but Kihyun’s eyes were stuck on him the whole night.

He starts with lilacs, representing youth. Hoseok left too early. He works around his feet delicately, placing the white and purple flowers until the soles of Hoseok’s shoes are not visible. He saw his mother earlier, crying. She’s probably been crying the whole day. Her son was not even thirty, not sick, not anything. His heart just stopped working and Kihyun rests his hand were it should have still be beating, where his chest should have been lifting and falling.

Kihyun walks to the main room of the shop, to get a bouquet of camellias, symbolising perfection, as Hoseok was the definition of it. An excellent student and athlete, son and husband, father and businessman. He could be the perfect lover, if he ever gave Kihyun the chance, but he didn’t and he never will. He stops his thoughts, the least he can do to respect the family Hoseok left behind him.

He works at Hoseok’s upper body, surrounding his frame with orchids, white for beauty, purple for respect and red for his courage, taking a step back to admire his work before resuming it. He feels like crying, Hoseok was the one person he genuinely loved and even if he never loved Kihyun back, he neither hurt him in any way, he was just living his life and Kihyun would be content watching him from outside, going to work every morning, taking his kids from school, running errands around town. The funeral parlor was at the center of town and Kihyun saw it all.

It’s the first time he wants to cry for a customer and calling Hoseok like this feels just wrong. He didn’t even tear up when he was decorating the caskets for so many other people in his life. His parents, other ex classmates, people from the town he knew for his whole life.  

But Hoseok was not like any of them. Hoseok never beat him up and never made fun of him for his old patched clothes and his dark circles and for working in a funeral home with a flower shop since he was ten. He neither gave any attention to Kihyun, he had no reason to, but he was a part of his life all the same.

Kihyun decides to keep it simple and elegant, to him Hoseok was always like that kind of person, who enjoyed life and took big steps towards his goals, but one at the time. Kihyun almost forgot him when he was out of town for attending university, but his feelings came back, the day he stepped in the market again, with a girl holding his hand.

He fills all the empty spaces with white and pink roses, above Hoseok’s head and between his arms, where he so badly wanted to be for so long but are now crossed and lifeless on his chest. It’s one of the best works he has done all these years and Hoseok deserves all of it. He looks calm, like he’s sleeping and Kihyun sits beside the casket smiling softly. It’s funny how, almost after twenty years, fate at last granted them a few hours together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
